Harrison Riddle Love and More 1 New Life
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Young Harrison Potter was being abused by his birth father James potter and Lily couldn't stand it no more so she left James and took Harry and ended up meeting a nice young man named Tom Riddle and they moved to Salem in america because of an attack on young Harry's life what would the world think when Tom marries Lily and adopts Harry as his own son. James bashing
1. Mistreating and New Hope

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 1: Mistreating and New Hope

Early in the morning James and Lily Potter were getting ready to go out with their three children Adrian (3), Elsa (2) and young baby Harrison(1). James praised his two eldest two and loathed his youngest. Lily did not like that James despised Harry and their was no reason to either he was adorable he looked like his father except his eyes he had his mothers emerald green eyes. His godfathers Remus and Sirius loved Harry and did not like how James was treating him.

During the trip James bought Adrian and Elsa an ice-cream and himself a ice-cream sundae. Lily was upset that he did not buy Harry one so she went and bought herself and Harry an ice-cream and saw the disgusted look on her husbands face. Lily spoke up in the middle of diagon alley "James i'm sick and tired of you mistreating our baby boy what has he done to upset you" James replied four minutes after "He has not done any magic and he is a mess he is nothing but trouble" Lily then told her husband "Well then i'm sorry James your just not the man I thought you were i'm going to put for a divorce and take Harry with me" when James heared this he started cry and the two other children were in horror.

On the way to Gringotts Lily and Harry bumped into Remus and Sirius who was talking to a young looking man. When the two men saw Lily they said they saw and heared what happened in the alley and that they were sorry for what had happened. The strange man introduced himself as Tom Riddle and offered his home at Riddle manor to Lily and Harry and this made Lily smile.  
Half way through the divorce papers Lily asked Tom, Remus and Sirius to take Harry into the alley so they could get some new clothes and books for Harry. Outside the bank Tom spoke to Harry "Hey there little guy how bout we get you some new books and maybe a toy broom you can ride" this had Harry giggling and it made Tom smile he told Sirius and Remus "I never had this when i was young and i always hoped to be a parent maybe i might get the chance" both the marauders were happy that Tom felt happy and to see Harry giggling.

When Lily was finished her last name changed back to evens and Harry was also changed to Evens and she left the bank and met up with Tom, Sirius, Remus and Harry and told them that she went back to her maiden name and changed Harry's too they were all then making their way back to the cottage in Godrics Hollow to retrieve the clothes of both Harry and Lilly. Once they had collected every item they both owned she said goodbye to her Ex-Husband and her two children and left with Remus and Sirius telling James they were no longer his friends. With that the group left and apperated to Little Hangleton Riddle manor where Harry was put to bed and then the four adults sat down and were talking about the day they had. Tom told the three friend not to fear him because he can speak parsletounge he told them he was a decedent of Salazar Slytherin but not the heir and would not hurt a muggle or muggle born witch or wizard and that he was a good man even though he owned a pet snake named Nargini.

It had been a few months and Lily and Harry were living happy lives in Riddle manor with Tom. The Riddle house elves were like family to Tom and they each told Lily how they had raised such a sweet man and how he went to Hogwarts and was in slytherin and tried to make the school remember what it was like to be a great wizard and to bring back the wealth in slytherin house.  
While living at Riddle manor Lily found out that Tom was wanting to move to america and open a wizard school of his own and to help children understand more on what magic can do for others and yourself.

Harrison took a good liking to the house elves and loved Nargini. He would play with the snake and elves when he was energetic and when he was tired the great snake would watch over the young lad. The snake was a friendly creature and loved the young boy as if he was his master years ago.


	2. The Attack

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 2: The Attack

It had been 3 months since Lily and Harry moved into Riddle manor with Tom and both Lily and Harry were very happy and healthy having three meals and no abuse. The Riddle House Elves are friendly and looked after Harry from time to time. Since moving in with Tom, L,ily started to date him and had been happier that the young man loved and cared for her son. Soon after Harry started to call Tom daddy and it made both Tome and Lily have tears of joy and happiness in their hearts that the young boy finally had a father that cared for him and saw the way he lit up a room with his cute smile.

After seven months Tom and Lily finally married and this had an effect on the world. Albus Dumbledore tried to sabotage the wedding and tell Lily she had to go back to James, but she told the old man to shove it because James didn't care for Harry one bit and she needed someone who could care for her son. At the wedding Lily invited her sister and her family and they showed up an saw what a delight her new husband was and that was all Lily wanted Dudley got on well with Harry and Petunia told Lily that she found out that her and Vernon was magical and had their magic blocked and that Dudley was a magical child. Lily knew who blocked her sisters magic and told her that Tom was going to open a school in America one day and that the Dursleys could join. Tom invited The Malfoy family and the Black and Lastrange and Greengrass family as well as Remus. The wedding was a beautiful ceremony held in the wizarding world and was all over the daily profit the children (Harry, Draco, Dudley, Daphne and Aiden Lestrange) were having fun in the photo and laughed like children should.

When James saw the paper he was crying at the fact that he lost his school crush and wife to a man who loved not only his Ex-wife but also son. He was shocked to see Sirius and Remus in the paper with them and threw the paper in the fire. He called Albus's office at Hogwarts and told him to stop the wedding but Dumbledore told him that he tried and there was nothing he could do to stop it and this had James upset even more.

Over at Riddle Mannor the wedding celebrations continued and the new couple cut the cake and shared with all the guest including the children Lily quietened everybody to make an announcement "Tom and I have decided to have Tom blood adopt Harrison and raise him as his own" with that the wedding guest cheered on the couple and Harry had a happy smile on his face crawled up to Tom and said "daddy love me" Tom replied "Of course i love you Harrison you are my son" the guest all said "awww" Lily was happy to have her son in the arms of a man who loved him and showed no abuse.

During the honeymoon Tom and Lily left Harry with the Malfoy family and they were delighted to have a ray of sunshine in their home. Draco and Harry even though they were young knew how to speak and Draco asked Lucius "can we have dudy daphne and Aiden over please daddy" Lucius loved his son and Harry and told the boy's that they will have the children over for a play date while the parents sat down for a cuppa tea so he floo called the Dursley's, Lestrange's and the Greengrass families and told them about the play date and tea that the children asked for. An hour later the families turned up with Remus and Sirius tagging along for the tea while the children went into the playroom. In the playroom the children were playing on the toy brooms their parents bought them and were smiling and having fun and laughing Lucius and the rest of the adults brought the children some snakes and drinks to refill their energy.

Downstairs The Dursleys were talking about their new wands and the basic spells they have learned over the course of quick learning spell books and that they were getting jobs at the Ministry to make the magical community a better place for them and the muggle world safe for the muggles and muggle born back in the playroom the children did not notice a strange man in the room until Harry was out cold on the floor. When Draco noticed his best friend on the ground he saw the man and knew who he was from the books that had been written it was Albus Dumbledore. As soon as reality had hit them the children screamed and the adults came rushing in and saw Dumbledore apperate away to Daphne trying to wake up Harry till they saw bit of blood on her hands and saw a Phoenix scar on his chest. Lucius floo called Tom and Lily and told them what the children saw Dumbledore do to Harry. This news had Lily and Tom at Malfoy manor within seconds to see the body of their son with a phoenix scar on his chest cut open. Lily screamed and told all the families including Remus and Sirius that they were all moving to Salem and Tom was going to open his School earlier than he thought and they caught the first plane to America and then to Salem and Tom blood adopted Harry and his new name had become Harrison Evens Riddle.

The Riddle family had found a castle and bought it and turned it into a nice home for the family. The Malfoy family found a nice manor and had turned it into a replica of Malfoy manor back in England and tshe same went for the Lestrange family and the Greengrass family who had just had another daughter Called Astoria and Remus and Sirius found a small 3 bed roomed Cottage nearby the U.S.A diagon alley.


	3. Ten Years Later

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

It has been ten years since the attack on Harrison Evens Riddle and Tom was excited because today was the day that he finally got to have his son enter his school Salem magical academy. Tom had adopted Harrison when the Riddle family moved to america ten years ago and the god fathers were Remus,Sirius and Lucius while the god mothers were Bellatrix, Narccisa and Petunia. Lily finally had a true family that loved not only her but Harrison as well. Harry and his family Draco, Dudley and Aiden and his crush Daphne were in Diagon Alley U.S.A gong to Gringos wizarding bank for a test for Harry and to withdrawal from their vaults.

In Gringo's bank the children walked up to the tallest teller and spoke politely to the goblins and then was led to the blood and magic test room for Harrison. Once in the room Harry was handed a small ceremonial blade to cut the palm of his hand and he allowed three drops of blood before the paper began to spread the blood and turn into words.

 **Harrison Thomas Evens Riddle (Formally Harrison James Potter)**

parents **Lily Evens Riddle (Formally Potter)**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle (blood adopt)**

 **siblings: Adrian Potter, Elsa Potter, Lily Riddle** **Jr**

 **Heris to: Potter, Black, Riddle, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffrelpuff, Ravenclaw, Pevrel and Emerys**

God parents: **Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Lucius Abrax Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narccisa Malfoy, Petunia Dursley**

 **Magical abilities**

 **animagus (dragon, lion, raven, badger,phoenix, basilisk, wolf, deer, unicorn,** **hippogriff** **)**

 **elemental** **: fire**

 **Light magic 100%**

 **parsletounge**

 **betrothed** **: Daphne Greengrass**

When the test was done Harry was told about the founders vault in England and that he would have to go there before school starts and that his betrothed was why he survived the curse years ago and why he is so strong with the ability to love and can fight of veela's. When the children left the bank they found magical music instrument's Harrison picked up an electric guitar and found he could play rater well Draco picked up a bass guitar Dudley on the drums and Daphne singing with Harry and Aiden was on keyboard and Lily jr was another singer along with Astoria. The group of kids had bought the instruments and shrunk them before placing the musical items in their pockets and made their way down to get the new school robes for the ones starting at Salem academy. when the kids bought the robes they went to the ice-cream parlor and had got big ice-cream's apiece and then went to the wand shop for a first and secondary wand. Once all the children had their wands they went to the book store to buy the first grade books on all the subject and then the apothecary for the couldren and potions files then they had gotten their trunks and place all their items inside them and went back to Riddle castle and told their parents about what happened.

Tom and Lily saw the test from Gringos bank and found out that harry is the heir to the Hogwarts founders and Merlin himself and the three brothers who had the deathly hallows. When Harrison and the rest of the kids went to a secure location in the castle Harry came up with a name for the band calling themselves Phoenix Eight and had put their band name on their instruments and started playing a song they wrote during the ice-cream break

 _ **Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight.**_

 _ **We're gonna take you high, before you realize.**_  
 _ **'Round and 'round you'll go,**_  
 _ **Up and down, never slow.**_  
 _ **Feel the excitement grow , oh,**_  
 _ **This is were you let go!**_

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
 _ **This love is taking over**_  
 _ **Take us higher here we go**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_  
 _ **Gravity we're defying**_  
 _ **'Cause we were made for flying**_  
 _ **We're about to lose control**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **Oh, oh, we're on a mission**_  
 _ **Nothing, nothing can stand in our way**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, we don't need permission**_  
 _ **We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**_  
 _ **Oh, oh hear us on your stereo**_  
 _ **Oh, oh we're about to lose control**_  
 _ **Oh, oh everybody knows**_  
 _ **Oh, oh this is were you let go**_

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
 _ **This love is taking over**_  
 _ **Take us higher here we go**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_  
 _ **Gravity we're defying**_  
 _ **'Cause we were made for flying**_  
 _ **We're about to lose control**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **And put your hands u-up**_  
 _ **We're gonna have some fu-u-n**_  
 _ **We've only just beg-u-u-n**_  
 _ **And it's too late to ru-u-un**_  
 _ **You can't run**_  
 _ **So put 'em u-u-up**_  
 _ **We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_  
 _ **Turn up the bass let it**_  
 _ **Bu-u-mp**_  
 _ **We've only just begun, and you can't run**_

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
 _ **This love is taking over**_  
 _ **Take us higher here we go**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_  
 _ **Gravity we're defying**_  
 _ **'Cause we're made for flying**_  
 _ **We're about to lose control**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_  
 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**_  
 _ **Turn up the bass let it**_  
 _ **B-u-u-mp**_  
 _ **We're gonna have some fun and you can't run**_  
 _ **We're gonna have some fun and you can't run**_

The adults heared the playing and decided to listen to the group and when they had finished Tom asked if they would like to go professional and play in England's young band competition and the kids jumped up before Harry spoke "Of course we want to we can play the song we just did and some others when we come up with them and the parents were proud of their young kids and saw how happy they were and they all packed ready for the trip back to the country they had all left ten years ago.


	4. The Return to Brittan

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 4: The Return to Brittan

Once The Riddle, Malfoy, Lestrange, Greengrass families along with Remus and Sirius arrived at the airport in Manchester they spotted James Potter and a few aurors waiting for them. When all the families were off the plane James and the group of aurors surrounded them and James said " you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lily Potter and My son Harrison Potter" when the aurors grabbed Tom Lily stood up and said "let him go and for your information Potter i'm a Riddle now and so is Harrison if you never neglected and abused him you might still have a wife but i love Tom and he loves both Harrison and me so shove off" and with that James laughed until Harry was really angry and summoned a fire sword with his elemental magic and aimed it right inbetween James's eye's and said "Let my dad go now Potter of else your other children wont have a dad no more" and with Harry's words the other aurors let Tom go and ran like the cowards they were and the families all left the airport and went to Malfoy manor in Manchester.

When all the Families were settled in a surprised visit from the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the floo and Harrison clutched his chest and felt a burning sensation that caused him to scream out in agony and the adults remembered that it was Dumbledore who had placed a cursed scar on the boy when he was just one years old. Lucius stood up from his screaming nephew and told Dumbledore to leave before he ends up as snake food but Dumbledore laughed and turned to Lily and said "Lily are you coming back to be with your husband and children they have missed you" Before Albus could say another word Lily got up and said "Albus how dare you think i would go back to a child abusing man im happy with who i am with and you can do nothing of the sorts to change my mind" but Dumbledore had a trick up his sleeve and tried a summoning charm on Lily but was cut of By a flame sword by Harry and cut his wand hand off for the pain he was causing him and for payback from ten years ago and claimed the old mans wand witch was rightfully his since it is in his inheritance. The old Headmaster said he would have Harrison locked away but Tom said "I'm sorry Dumbledore but we can have you locked up for attempt murder on a one year old and then a kidnapping of another mans wife" and with that the old coot was gone and the families could all settle in and the adults were going to the ministry tomorrow to deal with James Potter and Albus Dumbledore once and for all and have Lily's other two children with them where they belong.

Two days later the Phoenix Eight singed up and joined the young band competition to win money for their schools and they started writing down new songs to sing and the order it went in was

 _ **I Love Rock'n'Roll**_

 _ **welcome to the jungle**_

 ** _November_** _ **rain**_

 _ **hero**_

 _ **welcome to the show**_

 _ **monster**_

 ** _legion_** _ **of monsters**_

 _ **its my life**_

 _ **wanted dead or alive**_

 _ **forsaken**_

 _ **don't trust me**_

 _ **starstruck**_

 _ **Let it die**_

 _ **gone forever**_

With the songs chosen the adults heared each song and heared of a studio to sing their song on the radio. So the band went down to the studio in London and started on their new album the Phoenix. Over the next few days the kids all over the country was listening to the Phoenix Eight and their new album on CD and radio and sang along to all of their song and one day the band told everyone to be in London to see them live before they head back to America and said they will give tickets to see them live when they go back home and allow them resident in their home area if they answer a question of what their first song they sang on the radio.

The day finally arrived and the band was getting ready to go out on stage when Harry saw two people he missed a His older brother and sister were looking for him but they could not see him Harrison tried to shout them but it was too loud so Adrian and Elsa went to the audience to watch the show. When the Phoenix Eight walked onto the stage Harry's older sibling watched with anticipation at their baby brother who had gone missing from them ten years ago. Harry started to play and then the rest of the band joined in singing

 _ **I saw him dancin' there by the record machine**_

 _ **I knew he must a been about seventeen**_

 _ **The beat was goin' strong**_  
 _ **Playin' my favorite song**_  
 _ **An' I could tell it wouldn't be long**_  
 _ **Till he was with me, yeah me,**_  
 _ **An' I could tell it wouldn't be long**_  
 _ **Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

 _ **He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name**_  
 _ **That don't matter, he said,**_  
 _ **'Cause it's all the same**_  
 _ **Said can I take you home where we can be alone**_  
 _ **An' next we were movin' on**_  
 _ **He was with me, yeah me**_  
 _ **Next we were movin' on**_  
 _ **He was with me, yeah me singin'**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

 _ **Said can I take you home where we can be alone**_  
 _ **Next we're movin' on**_  
 _ **He was with me, yeah me**_  
 _ **And we'll be movin' on**_  
 _ **An' singin' that same old song**_  
 _ **Yeah with me, singin'**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with**_

 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
 _ **I love rock n' roll**_  
 _ **So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

When the song ended Harry went to the microphone and started singing with daphne

 _ **Love that once hung on the wall**_  
 _ **Used to mean something, but now it means nothing**_  
 _ **The echoes are gone in the hall**_  
 _ **But I still remember, the pain of December**_

 _ **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_  
 _ **I'm sorry it's too late**_

 _ **I'm breaking free from these memories**_  
 _ **Gotta let it go, just let it go**_  
 _ **I've said goodbye**_  
 _ **Set it all on fire**_  
 _ **Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

 _ **You came back to find I was gone**_  
 _ **And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me**_  
 _ **Like we were nothing at all**_  
 _ **It's not that you meant to me**_  
 _ **Thought we were meant to be**_

 _ **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_  
 _ **I'm sorry it's too late**_

 _ **I'm breaking free from these memories**_  
 _ **Gotta let it go, just let it go**_  
 _ **I've said goodbye**_  
 _ **Set it all on fire**_  
 _ **Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

When that song was over the band took a break and Harry called his brother and sister to back so they could talk so Adrian and Elsa left the crowd and went to the back to see their baby brother. When both teens got to the back they were tackled by Harry and a strange girl they had never met but Harry told them that it was their sister Lily Jr and thats when Lily and Tom walked up to the kids Lily hugged her two eldest and asked how they were being treat by their father and they said he never really spoke to them since she left. They also told her that he was happy that Harry was gone. That statement enraged Harrison and he started to light on fire until his baby sister calmed him down and he was ok but Tom and Lily told Adrian and Elsa that Harry was and elemental and the heir to the four founders of Hogwarts this stunned the two Older Potter siblings that their baby brother held more power over the current headmaster. They found out that Albus tried to kill Harry and that James never treat Harry and use to abuse him and now he had a family that loved him.

When break was over the Potter siblings stayed backstage on V.I.P passes and the group started another song

 _ **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**_

 _ **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**_

 _ **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**_

 _ **You're gonna hear my voice**_

 _ **When I shout it out loud**_

 _ **It's my life**_

 _ **It's now or never**_

 _ **I ain't gonna live forever**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)**_

 _ **My heart is like an open highway**_

 _ **Like Frankie said**_

 _ **I did it my way**_

 _ **I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **It's my life**_

 _ **This is for the ones who stood their ground**_

 _ **For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**_

 _ **Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**_

 _ **Luck ain't even lucky**_

 _ **Got to make your own breaks**_

 _ **It's my life**_

 _ **And it's now or never**_

 _ **I ain't gonna live forever**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)**_

 _ **My heart is like an open highway**_

 _ **Like Frankie said**_

 _ **I did it my way**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **'Cause it's my life**_

 _ **Better stand tall when they're calling you out**_

 _ **Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**_

 _ **It's my life**_

 _ **And it's now or never**_

 _ **'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)**_

 _ **My heart is like an open highway**_

 _ **Like Frankie said**_

 _ **I did it my way**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **It's my life**_

 _ **And it's now or never**_

 _ **'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)**_

 _ **My heart is like an open highway**_

 _ **Like Frankie said**_

 _ **I did it my way**_

 _ **I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **'Cause it's my life!**_

When the band finished they told the crowed that their deal for the first person to guess their first song they sang on radio would get tickets to see them live in America still stood and then they left not before Harrison was struck wit pain in his chest and saw the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and His birth father James Potter. Once Harry saw them he collapsed with his hand on his chest till he saw the blood run through his shirt. The crowd left so Harry focused and summoned a fire sword and aimed if at Albus's chest and pushed it straight through him and killed the man that once tried to kill him and then at his father who never cared Harry had a few words to say to him "Why did you not care you fool, what did i do to you to make you hate me" James reply was "Nothing you did nothing to me i just didn't like the fact that you were a mixture of me and your mother" Harry said "so Elsa has Mums looks and your eyes and you don't get rid of her Or Adrian he has your messy hair style mums hair color and both your eyes and you don't treat him different what makes me different old man." James started crying at the truth his son was throwing at him and admitted that he was a bad parent and had no right doing what he had done to him all those years ago and tried to apologize only to get a slap across the face His three Children and then they left and Joined their mother and Baby sister Lily Jr and Tom and went to Malfoy manor and started talking about what school had been like for them over the years they had been there.

 **authors note:**

 **I added the songs to make it sound different. A different author gave me the idea to put songs in it and it sound good i am writing this set of stories into a series and i will continue with the slytherin love serise too**


	5. Returning Home

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 5: Returning Home

Over the last couple of days Adrian and Elsa spent time with their younger siblings Harrison and Lily Jr and their mother and was invited by Tom to tea witch they kindly accepted and then helped Harry, Lily Jr and their mum pack so they could return back home to Salem. Adrian was upset to see his little brother and new sister go and was devastated that his mum was leaving again Elsa was different she didn't want them to go and tried to beg them to stay but Tom told them that they were welcome to go with them if they wanted and they could live better lives where muggle and magical people can live together in peace and harmony witch had both teens think and summoned their trunks with all their belongings and left as letter to James saying have a nice life love your two angels and then they left with their mother and new step father and little sister and went to Salem with The Malfoy, Lestrange, Black and Remus and now the Tonks family and settled back in Riddle castle.

It had been Two days since The Potter siblings joined the Riddle family and was given a tour of Riddle castle they knew where their rooms were and the kitchen and dining area and living room but now they were heading to the studio where the Phoenix Eight practice and make new music and the training room and the guest area's. When Adrian and Elsa saw everything in the castle they went to their mother and asked how they were gonna get to school but before Lily Could answer Tom told them that they were now enrolled at his school Salem academy of magic and would continue with what they were going to study at Hogwarts. Both Potter siblings were happy they were going to attend school with their little brother but what they didn't know was they could use magic outside of school and that Harrison knew more spells than they did along with his friends and sister.

One morning Harry,Daphne,Draco,Dudley,Adrian,Elsa,Aiden and Lily Jr went to Gringos bank to enroll the Potter siblings as American citizens and that they were having their trust vaults from England to America and that they could use magic out of school. When the group left the bank Harrison told everyone that someone called about the first song on the radio and got the answer correct and that her name was Hermione Granger and she was excited about meeting the band. Draco was intrigued about this fan and felt like this was a new name in the wizarding world Harry told them she was a muggle born and had been sent a letter from three schools Hogwarts, boubattons and Salem academy.

The day for the concert had arrived and Hermione had flown in with her family a week before so she could see what Salem academy was like. She was given the tour of each band member's home and stayed i the guest quarters at Malfoy manor and she got to know Draco and she was fond of the blonde boy. The concert was sold out to millions and Hermione and her parents Mr and Mrs Granger were given VIP tickets and was backstage with the band before they went on to the stage to perform. Hermione asked if they could start with Welcome to the show because it was her favorite song from the album as well as the other so the group agreed and went to the stage to start the show. When the band finished the first three songs they went on a break and called another band to the stage the band was called Skillet and they started with a new album that they had just produced . For about half an hour the Phoenix Eight came back to the stage and started the rest of their songs before another band was due to play. When the band finished they welcomed Nickelback to the stage and they then went to Riddle castle and retired for the evening.

The next morning Hermione told her parents that she wanted to go to Salem academy to study and she was given the list of things she needed Fro Tom the headmaster of the school and then she went with Draco and Aiden and the Potter siblings to get the school surplices they required for the school term and then went for Ice-Cream afterwards before returning to Riddle castle to find Harry and Daphne asleep on the sofa Daphne's head was on Harry's shoulder while Harry's head was on the arm of the sofa and they both snuggled up to each other until Lily Jr came in and started screaming and startled the young couple from their dreams.

The next day The Phoenix Eight went into the castle studio to record a new song and they were working at it for quite a while thinking hard they came up with a name called This Afternoon and they worked at it for the most of the morning. When lunch came around corner the kids plus Hermione and the Potter siblings went to the castle dinning area and had an amazing meal of lamb cobbler and vegetables and for desert they had apple strudel with chocolate custard. and then they went to the castle quiditch pitch where it was 5 vs 5 since Hermione didn't like the idea of flying.


	6. school starts

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 6: School Starts

September 1st had finally arrived and Tom could not be pleased more than he was because Harrison was starting with his friends and his family. Harrison in his first years navy blue robe jacket and black trousers with a white shirt and navy blue tie while Elsa was in her second year uniform of an orange robe jacket and black skirt white shirt and orange tie and Adrian in his third year neon green robe jacket and black trousers white shirt and neon green tie all with the Salem academy logo on the jackets and ties. When the group left they met up with Draco, Hermione, Dudley, Aiden and daphne who was in their first year uniform. Harry took one look at Daphne and was smitten by her. Adrian pulled him out of his daze by saying "Wake up lover boy were almost at school". When the group reached the gates of the school the other students ran straight up to Harry and his group shouting "we love you guys" but before the band could get crushed Tom walked over and told the others to leave them alone and get ready for the opening feast.

During the feast Tom got up and made his announcement "Welcome to Salem academy first years and welcome back older students, i would like you to welcome Adrian Potter into third year and Elsa Potter into second and they have both transferred here from our naigbours Hogwarts witch my son Harrison owns" when Tom finished his speech one of the forth years asked for the Phoenix eight to play a song so the band stood up and went to the front and had their instruments appear in front of them and they started off with a slow beat before the guitars started playing

 _ **A-turn on that radio**_  
 _ **As loud as it can go**_  
 _ **Wanna dance until my feet cant feel the ground**_

 _ **Say goodbye to all my fears**_  
 _ **One good song, they disappear**_  
 _ **And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

 _ **Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, theres no faking**_  
 _ **What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah**_

 _ **Musics in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it every day and every night**_  
 _ **Its the one thing on my mind**_

 _ **Musics got control**_  
 _ **And Im never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just wanna play my music**_

 _ **Music**_  
 _ **Got my six string on my back**_  
 _ **Dont need anything but that**_  
 _ **Everything I want is here with me**_

 _ **So forget that fancy car**_  
 _ **I dont need to go that far**_  
 _ **And whats driving me is following my dreams, yeah**_

 _ **Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heartbreaking, theres no faking**_  
 _ **What you feel when youre on a roll, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Musics in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it every day and every night**_  
 _ **Its the one thing on my mind**_

 _ **Musics got control**_  
 _ **And Im never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just wanna play my music**_  
 _ **I just wanna play my music**_

 _ **Cant imagine what itd be like**_  
 _ **Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs**_  
 _ **So I can sing along**_

 _ **Musics in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it every day and every night**_  
 _ **Its the one thing on my mind**_

 _ **Musics got control**_  
 _ **And Im never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just wanna play my music**_

 _ **Musics in my soul**_  
 _ **I can hear it every day and every night**_  
 _ **Its the one thing on my mind**_

 _ **Musics got control**_  
 _ **And Im never letting go, no, no**_  
 _ **I just wanna play my music**_  
 _ **All night long**_  
 _ **Yeah**_

When the group finished the song they got a round of clapping and whooing from the other students and then they left the stage and went back to the food and then went to settle down in the common rooms before the first lesson was to start.


	7. first lesson

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 7: First Lesson

After leaving the common room the group went to the first lesson taught by professor Hobbs in transfiguration where they were learning how to transform a wooden blade into a steel blade to help them with their combat lessons later in the year. When Harry,Daphne and Draco were done they were handed a sword case and then shrank their weapons and placed them in their inside robe pocket and then they left the classroom to go to herbology with professor Sector in greenhouse one. On the way Harry caught sight of his mother and little sister and they both looked like they were crying so Harry ran to both of them and asked what was wrong. Lily told Harry that the British ministry is coming to take him away from her and the rest of the family and train him to be a hero. Harry was not scared and told his mum that they could try but they will fail and end up going back in pieces.

Half way through herbology Harry was called out of the greenhouse by a prefect and was taken to the hall where there was four people arguing. James Potter and Albus Dumbledore and Lily and Tom riddle, all the adult were shouting and didn't notice Harry enter until he screamed out in pain did the four notice but it was Tom and Lily that ran over and noticed that it was the phoenix scar on Harry's chest that was hurting the very scar Dumbledore gave him 10 years ago. James was asking what was wrong with his son and Tom stood up and said "he has not been your son for ten years potter i helped raise and care for him and now you bring the person who caused him this pain" before anyone could stop Harry the pain took over and he started to bleed so Tom and Lily got him to the hospital wing as fast as they could and then the bleeding had stopped and left a mark in his shirt.

When dinner came Tom told James and Albus they could stay for this one meal and then they must leave so James said "yeah with Harrison" but Tom said "Without Harrison " and then he left to go check up on his son and found him getting a fresh shirt to attend dinner with his friends. During dinner Harry couldn't help but look angry at the man who was his birth father and had a vision of him slicing him into parts and sending them back in a box along with Dumbledore and then a projection of his dream showed and the two men were looking scared and afraid of the young boy. That was the last thing shown before Harry pulled out his wand and sent a slicing hex at Dumbledore's neck and left everyone screaming. The staff was shocked that the boy had done this but Tom told them that the man was the reason Harry had the scar on his chest. The staff was outraged that the old fool could do that to a baby and was more outraged at James for the neglecting he did to his youngest son. Soon after James was gone with Albus still holding on for dear life. When both were back in England James kept thinking where he had gone wrong in the life of his youngest son and the felt sorry for him that he was not the perfect father for anyone and that he was ashamed to even call himself a dad.


	8. elemental lessons

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 8: elemental lessons

After the meeting with James Potter and Albus Dumbledore Harry was having trouble keeping himself together so he pulled out his guitar and a microphone and was outside singing a new song he had written and he amplified both the guitar and microphone so the whole school could here what he was singing.

I caught a chill and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why I'm alone by myself no one else to explain  
How far do I go no one knows  
If the end is so much better why don't we just live forever?

Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time

I don't wanna live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made  
'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside

I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

Out here nothing's clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no coming back when you're still carrying the past

You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand, hope you all understand  
I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine

I don't wanna live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made  
'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside

I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine

I don't wanna live to waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made  
'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside

I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all  
'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

And I feel like I'm breaking  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

After Harry finished the song everyone outside saw how broke he felt and let him leave the area and saw his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass follow him and when she got to Harry she asked him why he sang that song so Harry explained that James Potter and the man that caused him the pain on his phoenix scar had come to try and take him away and enrol him at Hogwarts and so he felt so broken inside that he sang that song to tell everyone how he felt. After hearing how her boyfriend felt she shed tears and hugged him before they had to go to their elemental lessons. Once they got to lesson the fire element and ice element teachers were there and started showing them how to control their element and then went to the sword battles showing them how to channel their fire or ice to their swords and then they all went to lunch and enjoyed a good meal before a request was made to have the phoenix eight play the song Harry started playing outside so the group go up and started on the very same song with Daphne singing with Harry


	9. a messed up christmas

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 9: messed up Christmas

Months had passes since Harry and his friends started school and now it was coming to Christmas. Tom was talking to Lily about going to England at Riddle manor to allow the two oldest Potter children to see their father and Harry if he decides to. Lily agreed to it and told all the children and the parents. Harry complained about how much pain they put him through and that they were mean gits but then gave in under the glares of his older brother and sister. When the Riddle, Malfoy, Greengrass, Lestrange, Granger, Sirius and Remus got back to England they noticed that it was not as different from when they was there during the phoenix eight tour and so they went to diagon alley and bought gifts for each other and their friends and families. Aidren and Elsa bought their step father a new slytherin cloak since it was his house at Hogwarts and bought James a new broom then they set off the the dingy pub the leaky couldren and flooed to Potter manor and surprised their father. James was happy to see his two eldest children but was upset that Harry did not join them in seeing their father. Adrian said to James that Harry wants nothing to do with him because of the cursed scar Dumbledore gave him and this upset James more .

Upon arriving back at riddle manor Adrian went to Harry with a death glare and he shouted at his younger brother "How could you be so careless dad wants to see you and you wont go your nothing but a spoilt brat" then with all his anger Harry burst into flames and left the home of his step father and ended up in a lake at the very bottom inside a cave that nobody could see. Meanwhile Elsa heared her older brother berate Harry and she felt over protective of her younger brother and so she ran to Tom and told him everything she heared and that Harry is nowhere to be seen and this worried both Tom and Lily since they knew people were out there wanting Harry and just before Lily could talk to her oldest she saw a note saying that he was going to live with his dad and that he will go back to Hogwarts and that Harry shouldn't have been born then their lives wouldn't have been a mess. Lily had tears in her eyes and then the letter burned her hands and so Tom had everyone look for his step son.

While in the cave Harry noticed an exit and so he went through it and then Harry noticed he was in Surrey and that his aunt and uncle lived their. Vernon and Petunia Dursley hated what James Potter did to Lily and Harry and so they kept in touch and albums from the phoenix eight was sent every time a new one came out. When Harry found number four Privet drive he knocked on the door and a woman opened the door and she reconized her lovable nephew and she invited him in. When Harry entered the house Vernon said "Harry my boy how are you?" Harry told them that his father had turned his older brother against him and now he was afraid that he talked his mother into it so Petunia spoke up "Well you can stay here until they find sense dear" and Harry thanked them until Dudley walked in and saw his favourite cousin and asked when a new song was coming out and so Harry and Dudley went over talking about the new hit that Harry was thinking about and Dudley enjoyed it. While talking Dudley asked if Harry could get his guitar and play the song and so Harry went and got his guitar and asked if Dudley would play the drums and so they were off

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're going to cut yourself

We march the streets at night

Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight

It was the first day of the rest of our lives

We work fast, never going to die

Riding up the highway, forty-five

We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're going to cut yourself

We fought to rule the world

Not knowing just how fragile we really were

Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives

Then the bricks began to fall

And we can see the cracks along the wall

We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're going to cut yourself

We believe that we can go on forever [x2]

Forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're going to cut yourself

You cut yourself

You're gonna cut yourself [x2]

After the song finished Both Harry and Dudley went down stairs and told Vernon and Petunia that the new song sounds amazing and then they each sat down while Harry cooked a big meal for the four of them while they talked about Harry's school year and how well the band are.


	10. Return to salem

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 10: return to Salem

When Harry woke up he noticed his cousin was still sleeping so he went down stairs to find his uncle drinking his morning coffee so Harry said "Good morning uncle Vernon how are you on this fine morning?" When Vernon looked at Harry he smiled and replied "Im fine thank you Harry and how are you?" Harry smiled and told his uncle that he felt his mother and step father and sister close and that they didn't abandon him and so Vernon said "I'm glad to hear that i suppose you will be going back to Salem i guess" and Harry nodded and just then Harry started on cooking for himself the Dursley's and the company that would be arriving in about three two one the door bell rang and Harry went and opened the door and his mother and step father hugged him and Vernon asked the Riddle family and the rest of the phoenix eight to com on in and so they did and when Dudley came down stairs he shouted "Aunt Lily Uncle Tom" and then both Tom and Lily said "Hello Dudley" and then when Dudley looked in the living room he saw the full band he saw the phoenix eight and he was getting giddy and so he told them about the single he and Harry came up with and how they recorded it and then he played the song for the band and they listened to it. After the song was over Daphne stood up and said they could duet a song for everyone if Dudley would play the drums and so they were off

 _(Daphne)_

 _I've always been the kind of girl_

 _That hid my face_

 _So afraid to tell the world_

 _What I've got to say_

 _But I have this dream_

 _Right inside of me_

 _I'm gonna let it show_

 _It's time to let you know_

 _to let you know_

 _This is real_

 _This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

 _Do you know what it's like_

 _To feel so in the dark_

 _To dream about a life_

 _Where you're the shining star_

 _Even though it seems_

 _Like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself_

 _It's the only way_

 _This is real_

 _This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

 _(Harry)_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _I need to find you_

 _I gotta find you_

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _I need to find you_

 _I gotta find you_

 _(Both)_

 _This is real_

 _This is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

 _Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

 _(Harry)_

 _You're the missing piece I need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _(Both)_

 _This is me_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_

 _The reason that I'm singing_

 _Now I've found who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me_

After they finished the song Draco stood up and so did the rest of the Phoenix eight and the Dursley's and Riddle's and they all clapped and then Tom turned to Vernon and said "Vernon i know your son has talent and i sense magic within the boy would you and your family consider moving to Salem so we can enrol Dudley for Next year" Vernon looked surprised at the offer and said they will next year before march so it gave them time to pack and sell the house and so the Phoenix eight said goodbye to the Dursley's and pulled their famous trick of turning into a fire phoenix and then they were gone then the Riddles said goodbye and left with their child and Elsa and returned to Riddle manor and packed their thing and then flooed to Riddle castle in Salem and so the term would be beginning in a few short days so they were all settling back in and the kids went down to the recording studio and started working on the song Harry and Dudley did and the one both Daphne and Harry did and started on their new album calling it Salem's Finest and so they went and started on new material and came up with almost forty songs and so they were all tired and decided to call it a day and then they all went home and to bed.


	11. term continues

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 11: Term continues

Today term was continuing and the Phoenix eight was all ready in their navy blue uniforms and was on their way to Salem Academy and this excited them because they were getting their Dragons to match their element this term and they had no idea what day but they were excited to meet their dragons and they would have the ability to talk to their own dragon and have conversations with them. Harry being able to control the fire element was looking forward to meeting his dragon because he could talk to it and ask how it will be to control his temper when using his element and this excited him and Daphne would have an Ice dragon to control her Ice element and so the phoenix eight entered Salem Academy to the great hall for the start of term feast like they do every year and when everyone finished a students shouted "phoenix eight can you play a new song" so the group got up and had their instruments ready.

 **This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood**

 **It's nothing but some feelings**

 **That this old dog kicked up**

 **It's been raining since you left me**

 **Now I'm drowning in the flood**

 **You see I've always been a fighter**

 **But without you I give up**

 **Now I can't sing a love song**

 **Like the way it's meant to be**

 **Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore**

 **But baby, that's just me**

 **Yeah I, will love you, baby**

 **Always and I'll be there**

 **Forever and a day, always**

 **I'll be there, till the stars don't shine**

 **'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**

 **I know when I die you'll be on my mind**

 **And I'll love you, always**

 **Now your picture's that you left behind**

 **Are just memories of a different life**

 **Some that made us laugh**

 **Some that made us cry**

 **One that made you have to say goodbye**

 **What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**

 **Touch your lips, to hold you near,**

 **When you say your prayers, try to understand**

 **I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

 **When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**

 **When he says the words**

 **You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him**

 **'Cause these words are mine, to say to you**

 **'Til the end of time**

Once the song ended the hall erupted in cheers and soon everyone hurried off to the common rooms to get some rest before the first class started and Tom was Talking about the first years dragon masters and it excited everyone and soon the students all made their way to classes till lunch the first years had double potions and then charms. In class Harry and his friends from the Phoenix 8 finished their potions and charms work so they could go meet their new Dragons that can go to the size of a pet to the size of a real life dragon and to meet their trainer who would teach them how to handle their companion like others before them had. Harry and Draco were excited, Daphne was jumpy Hermione was scared and the others were enjoying themselves a little too much. Harry went first and when he found a dragon that connected with him he felt complete and the dragon was none other than the Hungarian Horntail the worlds most dangerous was next and when he found a dragon staring at him he found out that it was an ice dragon one that breathes ice to freeze their attackers father than burn them alive and Draco felt that strange pull and so he called the dragon blue. Daphne was next and one dragon looked right at her and soon it landed on her shoulder and they both looked right for each other and so she called her dragon Harry jr for her love for her Harry. Hermione was still a little scared and jumpy but when she found a dragon staring at her she noticed its purple scales she found it liked her and so they chose each other and she named it violet and the small dragon that would become large when she needed it to purred on her shoulder and then she returned to Harry and his dragon he called Daph due to it being a female and Draco who renamed his dragon Silver and Daphne and Harry jr.


	12. message from England

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 12: message from England

During the training with their dragons Harry and Daphne were learning how to make their dragons grow and how to fly with their new back at Hogwarts Adrian was struggling his sister was not around and his father was going through deep depression and the headmaster was the same old lunatic he had always been and now Adrian was regretting what he had done during Christmas. Adrian was not having the best of times and he wished he could go back to Salem where he actually learned something he would have gotten his dragon but no he pulled the 'i wish you were not born card on Harry'. In the headmasters office Albus Dumbledore was making plans to Have Tom close down his school so Harry could attend Hogwarts and be in gryffindor like his father before him and soon he had five plans all connecting to Harry's return to England. Back in Salem Harry was walking about the halls of Salem's magical academy with his dragon Daph when he had a message delivered to him. When he opened up the letter Harry had a face full of concern so he ran as fast as he could to Tom his father and asked for a privet word. In Toms office Harry handed over the letter that he had been sent and Tom read through the letter twice to see if there was a flaw but found none and so Tom called for full school meeting in the great hall.

In the great hall Tom stood tall in front of his staff and students and spoke "Today I have no choice but to close the school" everyone was upset they had finally found a place where they could learn how to control their magic to help others and now that was going to stop. Tom Continued to talk "From now on we will be going to our neighbouring school Hogwarts that my son Harrison owns" everyone cheered and soon the students went to pack their trunks so they could leave tomorrow. During the evening feast Harry and the rest of the Phoenix 8 was asked to sing one final song for Salem and so the band stood tall and walked to the front and Harry started to sing.

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **You're sick of feeling numb**  
 **You're not the only one**  
 **I'll take you by the hand**  
 **And I'll show you a world that you can understand**  
 **This life is filled with hurt**  
 **When happiness doesn't work**  
 **Trust me, and take my hand**  
 **When the lights go out, you'll understand**

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Anger and agony are better than misery**  
 **Trust me, I've got a plan**  
 **When the lights go up, you'll understand**

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Pain, without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing**  
 **Rather feel pain**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **That you're wounded**  
 **(You know, you know, you know, you know)**  
 **That I'm here to save you**  
 **(You know, you know, you know, you know)**  
 **I'm always here for you**  
 **(I know, I know, I know, I know)**  
 **That you'll thank me later**

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Pain without love**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Pain without l**  
 **Pain, I can't get enough**  
 **Pain, I like it rough**  
 **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

 **Rather feel pain than nothing at all**  
 **Rather feel pain**

After the song the phoenix eight sat down and started to dig in to their scrumptious meal that house elves had prepared for them. After the meal the students all went to bed for one final time in Salem's Magical Academy and all the First years could think was that they had come to a school that could teach them how to not just control magic but how to harness it and now it was all wrecked. The next morning Harry had woken up pretty early so he could Have breakfast before their departure to the hell hole known as Hogwarts and when he entered the god forsaken school he was going to make one of the biggest changes in history starting with the low life headmaster Albus Dumbledore. When the rest of the Salem students arrived they all saw Harry plotting for the new school and every one was glad he owned the place and they hoped that the learning would be the same as in Salem and so they all started on their breakfasts before they all flew on the backs of their dragons back to England for their new home. Parents were not happy but they knew that it was for the best of the students their sons and daughters so they had no choice in where to send them and everyone had been loyal to Tom for opening a school for everyone just ten years ago to help the witches and wizards control their magic so they would follow him no matter what and hopefully make changes to wizarding Britten for the better of everyone not just in the wizarding world but also in the muggle world.


	13. A new owner

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 13: A new owner

After breakfast had finished Harry left the hall and entered the courtyard so Daph could grow into a full sized dragon and then the rest of the school joined him and soon Dragons lifted to the skies. While flying Harry was focusing on what he was going to do when he arrived at Hogwarts and so his plans were all set connecting to one Albus Dumbledore and boy was the old coot gonna be sorry for messing with Harry and his family. Once the Ex-Salem students entered Britten they started to connect with their dragons so they could land on the grounds at Hogwarts where the students would have a great shock of their lives once they see the large colossal beasts that the students were ridding. Upon arriving at Hogwarts the Ex Salem students had touched down on the grounds in front of Hagrid the gatekeeper and he was shocked to see dragons with students on the back of them and once the students got off the backs of the huge beast did the dragons turn back into their pet sizes and this made Hagrid ask "Bloody marvellous beast dragons are may i ask how yours can turn into pet sized creatures" Harry decided to step up and spoke "That is something your going to have to find out" in a dreadful tone since he was still pissed off about leaving his home in Salem and the gatekeeper looked shocked at the attitude of the young boy. After five more minutes Tom, Lily and Lily Jr had shown up and Lily saw Hagrid and so she smiled and said "Hello Hagrid it's good to see you again" "You too Lily the headmaster is expecting you in his office" Harry had heared enough and said "Listen hear he wont be here much longer and if you praise him some more neither will you" and with that said the Phoenix eight had led the others into the castle and soon a song was on its way for the grand entrance. When the students entered the walls of Hogwarts Harry asked for everyone to follow his lead and so the band started playing the instruments and then Harry began the song as they entered the great hall.

 **Your honor please**  
 **Gotta believe what I say**  
 **What I will tell**  
 **Happened just the other day**

 **I must confess**  
 **Cause I've had about enough**  
 **I need your help**  
 **Gotta make this here thing stop**

 **Baby I swear I'll tell the truth**  
 **About all the things you used to do**  
 **And if you thought you had me fooled**  
 **I'm telling you now objection overruled**

 **Here we go, oh baby**

 **One for the money and the free rides it's**  
 **Two for the lies that you denied**  
 **All rise, all rise**  
 **Three for the calls you've been making**  
 **Four for the times you've been faking**  
 **All rise, all rise (I'm gonna tell it o your face I rest my case)**

 **You're on the stand**  
 **With your back against the wall**  
 **Nowhere to run**  
 **And nobody you can call oh no**  
 **I just can't wait**  
 **Now the case is open wide**  
 **You'll try to pray**  
 **But the jury will decide**

 **Baby I swear I'll tell the truth**  
 **About all the things you used to do**  
 **And if you thought you had me fooled**  
 **I'm telling you now objection overruled**

 **One for the money and the free rides it's**  
 **Two for the lies that you denied**  
 **All rise, all rise**  
 **Three for the calls you've been making,**  
 **It's four for the times you've been faking**  
 **All rise, all rise (I'm gonna tell it o your face I rest my case)**

 **So step back 'cause you don't know this cat**  
 **I know deep down that**  
 **You don't want me to react**  
 **I lay low**  
 **Leaving all my options open**  
 **The decision of the jury**  
 **Has not been spoken**  
 **Step in my house**  
 **You find that your stuff has gone**  
 **But in reality to whom**  
 **Does the stuff belong?**  
 **I bring you into court**  
 **To preach my order**  
 **And you know that**  
 **You overstep the border**

 **One for the money and the free rides it's**  
 **Two for the lies that you denied**  
 **All rise, all rise**  
 **Three for the calls you've been making**  
 **It's four for the times you've been faking**  
 **All rise, all rise**

 **One for the money and the free rides it's**  
 **Two for the lies that you denied**  
 **All rise, all rise**  
 **Three for the calls you've been making**  
 **It's four for the times you've been faking**  
 **All rise, all rise**

 **One for the money and the free rides it's**  
 **Two for the lies that you denied**  
 **All rise, all rise**  
 **Three for the calls you've been making**  
 **It's four for the times you've been faking**  
 **All rise, all rise (I'm gonna tell it o your face I rest my case)**

After the song ended Albus Dumbledore stood up and stared to clap for the performance but Harry just spoke "Stop right their you old coot" this shocked the students of Hogwarts how a young boy could speak to such a powerful wizard like Albus Dumbledore but Harry did not care so he continued "I am Lord Hogwarts and my first order of business is Albus Dumbledore you are fired and in your place will be my father Tom Marvolo Riddle and the deputy will be none other than my godfather Sirius Black the Defence teacher will be Remus Lupin and muggle studies will be my mothers post oh and your history of Magic class will be taken by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange" Albus stood up and said "I'm afraid that will not be happening boy i brought you here to be a weapon" Harry then raised his voice "Lady Hogwarts i feel your presence could you please Remove this fool from my castle and others who would follow him blindly When Albus Dumbledore had gone from the hall Tom was then in the place where Albus once was and his mother was next to him as well as Lucius Malfoy and then the sorting had began for the new students and most of them ended up in Slytherin mainly Harry Daphne Draco Hermione and the rest of the phoenix eight and a shock to Adrian was that Elsa had joined Harry in the house of serpents when she was once a lion now turned snake he was a shocked person and soon new rules were announced and then the new version of Hogwarts had finally kicked into gear and Harry and his group of friends had gone out to the courtyard and had their dragons grow and Harry had the fire dragons burn the forest and the quiditch pitch and the ice dragons froze the lake this was the new era since they had a really pissed off Harrison Riddle as Lord Hogwarts


	14. confrontation

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 14:confrontation

Since Harry had started Hogwarts everything was either his way or the hard way and most of the students didn't like it quiditch was banned and most of the creatures in the forbidden forest were now either dead or running this was not right with the students of Hogwarts but the Ex Salem students knew that Harry loved his home and they thought he was in the right to take things away from people who had ruined his life the quiditch teams were pissed off at Harry and so the four captains made their way over to the young lord and it was the Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood who spoke "We don't like what you have done with the quiditch pitch Riddle you have ruined our school" Harry just laughed and said "Don't you mean my school i own this place and if you don't like it then pack your trunks and get out" the captains were not happy and when they started walking away Harry decided " Instead your all expelled as of right now"and this was not a good start for people following the new rules and so the four captains went back to their dorms and packed their trunks said goodbye to their friends and house mates then left the castle for good.

After the mornings actions Adrian wrote to his father telling him that Harry had taken over the castle and burned down the Quiditch pitch and got rid of the Quiditch trophy's this upset him deeply because he wanted to be like his father one day one of the greatest chasers in history but now his brother had wrecked his chance so Adrian sent his letter hoping that his father could come and talk sense into Harry before its too late. When James received the letter he shed tears remembering how many victories he had with Gryffindor on the pitch and he felt that it was time to be a father to his youngest son before Harry went to the dark side after all it was his fault Harry was like this Harry had done nothing to him and he took it out on his own flesh and blood so James got his Gryffindor courage and made his way to Hogwarts to try and sort his son out. When James arrived at Hogwarts he saw the destruction of the quiditch pitch and all he could do was cry making his depression worse.

When Adrian saw his father he rushed over and asked him how he was and James just said "Broken"and Adrian knew why after telling James about Harry getting rid of Dumbledore and placing Tom Riddle as the headmaster James became furious and then Adrian hit the bomb when he told his father that Harry had gotten rid of the four captains for quiditch and banned it forever. James was not a happy guy when he heared this and so James and Adrian Potter entered the castle and into the great hall where everyone was. When James caught sight of Harry and Elsa at the Slytherin table he marched over there as quick as he could and said "How dare you Harrison James Potter!" Harry turned around and said "Are you speaking to me Potter last time i checked you lost the rights to be my father when you favoured Adrian and Elsa" James couldn't stand it no more so he grabbed Harry's collar and said "well im about to be your father" then Harry came out with words that shocked the great hall "Would you like your children to be farther less" this made Adrian cringe and Elsa knew that James was not the father of the year but she still loved him but Harry knew who his father was and that was Tom Riddle. When James heared Harry say those words he laughed and said "Stop making me laugh Harrison" and just like that Harry had that sinister look on him as he called for his dragon and soon in front of him and James stood a huge dragon and all Harry said was "Daph Dinner"and within seconds James Potter was no more as he was lunch for a hungry and very angry dragon. After watching his father die Adrian dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes and then he saw the smile everyone from Salem had on their faces and so Adrian shouted "Whats to smile about i just lost my father and the worlds best headmaster in the matter of two days" after hearing his own brother praise the old headmaster Harry turned to his dragon and said "Daph desert" and within seconds Adrian was devoured by the mighty dragon.

After watching her Ex-Husband and son get devoured by Harry's Dragon Lily stood up and said "Harry my dear boy my sweet boy well done"and after saying that Lily kissed Tom and sat back down and Harry had Daph shrink into her pet size and then Harry had the Phoenix eight hp at the front where they all had their instruments and Harry started singing.

 **I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed**  
 **What have I become.**  
 **What have I done**  
 **I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame**  
 **And I understood 'cause I feel the same**

 **Arms wide open**  
 **I stand alone**  
 **I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone**  
 **Right or wrong**  
 **I can hardly tell**  
 **I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell**  
 **The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,**  
 **The righteous side of hell**

 **I heard from God today and she sounded just like me**  
 **What have I done and who have I become**  
 **I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me**  
 **I looked away, I turned away**

 **Arms wide open**  
 **I stand alone**  
 **I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone**  
 **Right or wrong**  
 **I can hardly tell**  
 **I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell**  
 **The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,**  
 **The righteous side of hell**

 **I'm not defending**  
 **Downward descending**  
 **Falling further and further away**  
 **Getting closer every day**

 **I'm getting closer every day**  
 **To the end, to the end, the end of the end**  
 **I'm getting closer every day**

 **Arms wide open**  
 **I stand alone**  
 **I'm no hero**  
 **And I'm not made of stone**  
 **Right or wrong**  
 **I can hardly tell**  
 **I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell**  
 **I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell**  
 **The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,**  
 **Righteous side of hell**


	15. manipulations

Harrison Riddle Love and More

Chapter 15: Manipulations

After a while the Salem students felt like they were home being at Hogwarts but Harry wasn't thrilled he hated it here he missed his home back in Salem all the friends he had now nothing but a memory and he missed them more than anything so he got his guitar and placed a sonorous charm on the instrument and started playing a rock tune that shook the ground of the school

T **here's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders,** **All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life,** **Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder,** **Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

 **There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders,** **All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life,** **Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder,** **Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

 **Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

 **There's just so much goddamned weight on your shoulders**  
 **That you can't just live your motherfucking life**  
 **The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder**  
 **I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde**  
 **You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round**  
 **You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down**  
 **Is there a method to your madness, is it all about pride?**  
 **Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside**

 **Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

 **If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?**  
 **If I ever want to change, would this all remain the same?**  
 **Oh, yo, yo**  
 **All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**  
 **Oh, yo, yo**  
 **Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo**  
 **All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**  
 **Oh, yo, yo**  
 **Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

 **Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**  
 **Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

While the song was being played the students all came outside and heared the song that Harry was playing and soon they all felt the pain the young lord was going through. After Harry had finished the students all clapped but when Harry gave them all a look that made the whole student body shiver and then he spoke "If you don't get back to class you will all be in detention and mind your own business" after that was said everyone left Harry to his thoughts as everyone scrambled to their lessons. After two hours of wondering the grounds of Hogwarts Harry decided it was time to go inside but when Harry got inside a sight shocked him and soon he gave a goofy grin showing his childish side and he shouted "UNCLE SIRIUS UNCLE REMUS" and soon the two men turned out and was both on the floor as Harry tackled them and soon the three of them were laughing like children. When the three of them got up off the floor Harry asked his first question "What are you doing here?" Remus the said "Well were here to see you of course" and then Sirius jumped in and said "We will always come and see you pup you make life worth living" Harry loved seeing his uncles especially these two they make life fun and joyful. After taking a walk around the castle with Sirius and Remus Harry felt rather hungry so the three of them went to the Kitchen where the House elves were making the food for the evening and when Harry coughed he got the attention of the energetic creatures and he asked for three large mugs of Hot chocolate and a couple of beef sandwiches which the three ate in silence before making their way to the founders common room. Harry wondered how Sirius and Remus knew where this room was but Sirius just said "We use to come here with that waste of space James" Harry hated that name more than anything in the world but he let it slide as he showed the lord ship ring of Hogwarts to the portrait and soon the three of them entered the common room.

In the Founders common room Sirius found the old drink dispenser and Remus found the fridge that was usually filled with chocolate. Harry was surprised that the stuff was not out of date and so Sirius told him that he placed a stasis charm on everything and this made Harry laugh and soon he was drinking butterbeer and eating the chocolate with Sirius and Remus just hours before dinner. After spending two hours in the founders common room Harry Remus and Sirius made their way to the great hall but when they were halfway there they felt a surge of pain run through their heads and they could hear Dumbledore's voice in their heads and the manipulating old coot was trying to get the three of them under his thumb so Tom Riddle could be the three wizards entered the great hall they all looked puzzled but they had put it behind them and decided to talk about it later with Tom and Lily and so they all sat down and dinner was served and everyone started to dig in. After dinner Harry Sirius and Remus made their way to see Tom to tell him what had happened to them while they were on their way to the great hall when it happened again they kept hearing Dumbledore's Voice in their heads telling them to kill Tom Riddle.


End file.
